Thank You, Nerra
by Mystery Mermaid
Summary: What if Rex was present when Cham Sydulla and his crew appeared in "Homecoming?" Numa has questions about two friends from her past, but can she handle the truth? Rex called them 'Brother,' she called them 'Nerra.'


Thank you, Nerra

Numa already knew she would be meeting General Syndulla's daughter and her fellow rebels, but she found herself breathless at the sight of an oddly familiar face among them. He was elderly with a beard, but she recognized those amber eyes, browns skin, and sharp features. A clone, just like the ones that freed her home from the Separatist siege. Could he be one of the clones that saved her? His armor was painted differently, and there were so many of them that were was little chance of running into the same clone twice. Still, Numa couldn't help raising her hopes.

"It's been a long time, Father." Hera hardly sounded pleased. Cham didn't respond, instead reverting his attention to the young man next her.

"Ah, you must be the Jedi I've heard about." Numa had not been in the presence of a Jedi since the Siege of Ryloth, yet it was strange seeing a Jedi again after every last one was wiped out.

"Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus," the Jedi replied awkwardly before clearing his throat and stuttering, "I've heard a lot about you too, Sir." Numa suppressed a laugh. _He's certainly less professional than the Jedi I met._

"This the rest of my crew." He introduced the girl as Ezra, the Lasat as Sabine, the boy as Rex, and the Clone as Zeb, receiving an annoyed look from each companion. Numa remembered the two clones calling themselves Waxer and Boil, and her heart sank. Still, he might have aided in the freedom of Ryloth, or perhaps he knew Waxer and Boil. When Hera said they should get to the briefing, Numa tapped the clone's shoulder to get his attention. She was almost speechless seeing the identical eyes as her two friends, and stumbled over words like Kanan did earlier.

"Zeb, was it?" To her surprise, he laughed.

"Actually, I'm Rex. Kanan got a little too nervous meeting your General." Numa chuckled too. There was no way she was going to make the same mistake.

"I know you're a clone, and the first thing I wanted to say was thank you."

"For what?" Rex raised his brow.

"When I was a little girl, I watched the Republic free my home from the Separatists. Were you part of that battle?" Rex thoughtfully tapped his thumb to his lip.

"I didn't fight on the planet itself, but generals Obi Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu told me about the events." His face became downcast after mentioning the two Jedi. Numa felt the same, knowing the Jedi who helped her was most likely dead after the slaughter.

"Did you know any clones named Waxer and Boil?" This startled Rex.

"How do you know those names?"

"When my planet was attacked, I escaped capture after my home was destroyed. I'm afraid my parents didn't make it." Her throat tightened as the memories came sweeping back. She still had nightmares sometimes. Of her father fending off the droids, telling Numa and her mother to run. They always ended with a blaster shot and her mother's scream while she watched from the passage. Numa swallowed and mentally shook the nightmares away. "I was found by two clones. I couldn't speak their language at the time, but I understood their names. When they brought me to their general, I showed them a passageway, and they were able to free my people, including my father. I owe them my life, and I wondered if you knew what happened to them." At this, Rex returned to the same downcast expression as when he mentioned the Jedi.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I have to." Rex shook his head, but he conceded.

"It was during the Battle of Umbara. We were placed under a ruthless general. He was a traitor to the Republic, deceiving all of us into thinking the enemy was disguised as clones. We ended up killing our own." He paused. Part of Numa wanted to urge him further, but the logical half knew the answer. The look on Rex's face said it all. No matter how much sense the answer made, she wanted to be wrong. "Waxer was leading the platoon we fired on. I'm afraid he didn't make it."

The world seemed to slow down to Numa. She knew his death should have been expected. After all, clones were bred for war, and there was hardly ever a battle without casualties. But the two clones…no, the two men were not lab specimens, they were flesh and blood like her. They not only protected her, they comforted her. Worse yet, Waxer did not die protecting the innocent, but was forced to play in a corrupt general's sick game. All because his life was viewed as nothing more than a test subject.

"And Boil?"

"He was one of many to turn on their Jedi generals. All clones were implanted with chips in their brains that forced them to obey the order, and…" He couldn't finish. This time, Numa felt no need for more questions. Just like his brother, Boil was used as a pawn in her enemy's game. Then again, they all were players in the empire's eyes. Gobi interrupted their silence to tell them they needed to get to the briefing, but not without eyeing them curiously. Before they approached the hologram, Rex spoke again. "You know, I think I have seen your face somewhere. Waxer had this drawing on his helmet. It was a bit scrawled so it was hard to tell exactly, but it looked like a little blue Twi'lek." He smiled at her widened eyes. "I guess he wanted to remember what he was fighting for."

Numa had a hard time listening to the briefing, as Rex's words sunk into her head. She was still broken about her protectors' fates, but Waxer remembered her before he died. As Rex said, he knew what he was fighting for. _What I'm fighting for now._ She turned her attention back to the briefing. If Waxer and Boil could remember, so could she. Numa became a freedom fighter to continue the clones' work, this was the only way to honor their memories. And yet, honor could not erase the pain of a lost friend. Numa only knew them one day, but their bravery and kindness impacted her. She would always remember them.

 _Thank you, Nerra._


End file.
